veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Phillipe Pea
Phillipe is a French pea from France. He and his brother, Jean Claude, speak in a French accent, but they both speak different tones. Phillipe and Jean Claude can often annoy Bob the Tomato, and they are mostly never seen without eachother. He is also different his from his brother is because he is shorter. He sounds like and high pitched Mr. Lunt. Appearance Phillipe Pea is a green pea beady eyes and nose with head The difference can do their clothing freckles or no freckles. Acting *Worker in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Philistine in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Defender of the Wall, Ark Pea and Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Worker, Salesman Worker #2 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Voice on Hill #2, Great Pie War and Larry the Cucumber in "King George And The Ducky" *Wheel and Teresh Peaoni in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Servant #2, Red Hat and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Restauranteur #2 and Ninevite #2 in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself, The Fairly Peas Of Christmas #2 and Prince Fredrick's Adviser #2 in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *Reuben in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *The Church Construction Worker #2 in "An Easter Carol" *Owner #2 and Apollo's Friend #2 in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Himself and Egyptian Guard in "BabySitter in DeNile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Football Player and Angel in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Pea Soldier #2, Himself and The Place Guard #2 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself, Parade Pea, Football Player and Angel in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Mayor Nezzer's Worker and Slave in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Munchie Mayor in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Policemen and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Reporter and French Guy 2 in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Candarada Officer in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Gustav's Men #2 in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Gopher in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Worker and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Tap Dance #2, Himself and Bunny Costume in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Pierre and Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Happy Tooth Day on "The Little House That Stood" *Pillpus-Pea Torian and Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Miles and Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Orchestra Member and Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself and Robbie in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Castle and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King and Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest